


Glorious

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the guys just need to get away from it all. Blair's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

## Glorious

by Sharilyn

Pet Fly. No money. No infringement intended. Just playing   


Lately everything reminds me of Blair and Jim, sigh; being outdoors in a grassy field one sunny day made this scenario pop into my head and it wouldn't turn me loose till I wrote it down.   


This story is a companion piece to "Sunlight" 

* * *

I open and fill with love and   
other objects evaporate. All   
the learning in books stays put   
on the shelf. Poetry, the dear   
words and images of song, comes   
down over me like mountain water. 

...Rumi... 

* * *

Today was a glorious day. Being up on the mountain with Jim, lazing the afternoon away in that secluded glade we discovered last summer, was about the most perfect experience a soul could ask for. At first I wasn't sure I wanted to go; I've fallen so far behind with my grading and paperwork at the university that it sometimes seems I'll never catch up again, and I had planned to spend the day trying to dig my way out from under some of my academic obligations. But Jim was adamant that we both needed a 'free' day to just relax and clear our heads, and he insisted that the only proper way to do that was to escape the strangling confines of Cascade and go someplace peaceful and secluded. 

"Leave your books on the shelf, Sandburg; you won't need them where we're going," he'd scoffed, and suddenly we were on the same wavelength. 

"The glade," I'd breathed, and Jim had nodded happily, his eyes lighting up with that mixture of anticipation and enthusiasm that always makes a sexy little tingle run up and down my spine. With that killer smile of his and those bedroom eyes giving me a sultry once-over, how could I NOT cave in gracefully and run like an excited kid to grab up the things we'd need for a day in the country? Jim had hovered good-naturedly at my right shoulder the whole time I was busy packing a lunch for us, offering up suggestions and poking an inquisitive finger into the depths of the picnic basket as I slapped playfully at his hands and shooed him away to go round up a blanket to sit on and some sunscreen and jackets in case the threatened cool front moved in and it rained. Laughing and calling me a worrywart, Jim had nonetheless taken himself off to procure the things I'd added to our list, and soon we were ready to go. 

Oh, yeah, it was a beautiful idea Jim had; as we headed out of Cascade and left all the stress and tension of our just-completed work week behind us, I could feel my fatigue and grumpiness dropping from my shoulders to be replaced with a lightness I hadn't felt in ages. Sheesh, I really had been burning the candle at both ends for far too long, I realized with some chagrin as Jim slid his gaze over to mine during the drive up the mountain, his quiet smile telegraphing to me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. 

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" I asked a bit anxiously as a growing mass of clouds temporarily obscured the brightness of the sun on the road ahead of us. "Maybe we should stop somewhere closer to have our picnic, just in case--" 

"Stop worrying, Chief; it's going to be a beautiful afternoon," Jim had admonished me affectionately, and even as the sky had grown darker, he'd retained that air of calm certainty that everything was going to work out fine with our impromptu adventure. And some two hours later I'd had to admit to him that he was right. We'd found 'our' private glade again, unpacked the blanket and the picnic hamper and enjoyed a wonderful lunch, the both of us blithely ignoring the increasing breeze swirling around us as we ate and talked and laughed together in a grassy field vibrant with wildflowers. Jim had laughed gently at me when an errant gust of wind blew my hair into my face, a few unruly strands sticking in my teeth as I rolled my eyes and pulled the mass of curls back with one hand, my other hand fumbling in my pocket for one of the ubiquitous elastic ties I always carry with me. 

"Allow me," Jim had offered gallantly, and with his strong but amazingly gentle hands he'd gathered my hair at my neck and had carefully slipped the elastic band over the now-contained mass. Leaning forward against my back, he'd pressed a warm kiss to the exposed nape of my neck, his hands sliding almost regretfully down from the restrained locks of my hair to begin a slow, sultry massage of my shoulders. His skillful touch soon had me boneless and moaning with hedonistic appreciation beneath his fingers, and I was more than ready to take things much, much further when Jim laid a restraining hand on my chest and gave a slight shake of his head at my puzzled and very disappointed frown. 

"You're exhausted, Blair," he'd murmured chidingly, leaning in to brush a soft, almost chaste kiss to my lips. "And I don't want to hear any of your latest scientific theories concerning the relaxing effects of strenuous sex on the human body; you haven't slept well for the past three nights, and right now I just want you to take a nice nap, here in the fresh air." 

"Well, how about the restorative effects of less-than-strenuous sex?" I'd tried grumpily, but Jim had only laughed softly and settled himself beneath our favorite old tree at the edge of the glade, opening his arms to me as he did so and silently beckoning me to turn my back to him and slide into his embrace. 

"I'll make you a deal, Chief," he'd drawled seductively into my ear as I rather grudgingly positioned myself between his spread legs and allowed him to slip his arms under mine and then up around my chest. "Sleep for a couple of hours at least, then I'll kiss you awake and you can have your wild, wicked way with me. How's that for a good ending to our day here?" 

"With my luck I'll wake up to a downpour and we'll both come down with raging head colds before we even make it back to town," I'd grumbled irately; but I had to admit that the combination of wonderful food, clean air, and intimate conversation with the person who completely holds my heart had worked to lull my exhausted body into a deliciously lethargic state. So I really hadn't put up too much of a fight when Jim tugged me back against the strong, solid wall of his chest, playfully tugging on my ponytail to align the back of my head with his left nipple as he growled an affectionate order for me to sleep now, dammit. 

And it was a wonderful sleep, deep and dreamless and completely serene; when I began lazily swimming up toward consciousness some uncountable time later, I was vaguely aware of soft love words slurring from my lips as images of Jim formed from the ephemeral mists of my slumber, drawing me back up into light and awareness and to the relaxing sensation of his hands releasing my hair from the confines of the hair tie and spreading it out across his chest. His fingers felt indescribably wonderful carding through the tangled coils of my hair and separating each strand with loving devotion, and I couldn't help the small sigh of deep contentment that erupted from me at Jim's touch. God, I love this man! I thought with sleepy joy, and then his lips were on my face, drawing me the rest of the way up from sleep into almost instant desire. Our mouths moved unerringly to capture the love, the need, the hunger flaring up like wildfire between us, and as the suddenly brilliant sun drove away the last of the earlier clouds, casting an almost surreal glow over the flowers in the glade, I pushed Jim flat on his back beneath the tree and reminded him in low, throaty tones of his promise to me to let me have my wicked way with him. 

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to break a promise, babe," he'd smiled lazily up into my eyes, and as the humor in his gaze shifted over into something dark and deep and almost sinfully sexual, all I could do was lower my mouth to his and thank all the gods in the universe for this day and this man and for the incredible love blazing between us like an incandescent, eternal flame. Oh, yeah, this was a glorious day; and when I get him home to the loft this evening, the night's gonna be even better. 

* * *

End Glorious by Sharilyn: sharilyn2@earthlink.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
